Sueño húmedo
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando un aprendiz de dorado tiene un sueño húmedo? Aquí lo averiguarán.


Sueño Húmedo.  
Si eres menor de edad y no sabes el significado de estas dos palabritas aquí se te explicará con manzanitas, y te reirás de como cierto caballero dorado trata de explicarle a su aprendiz lo que es un sueño húmedo y los beneficios que posee para los más jóvenes. Saint Seiya no me pertenece ni sus personajes yo solo los uso para entretenimiento de fans para fans. ###

Kiki Pov;

Desperté en una habitación que no conocía la luz de la chimenea encendida y algunas velas con un sutil aroma a lavanda era la única luz en la habitación, me levanté de la cama y fui a la ventana cerrada al descubrir donde estaba casi me desmayó.

Kiki: ¿Asgard?

Dije en un susurro casi inaudible muchas preguntas brotaron en mi mente entre ellas, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué hago en el castillo de Hilda? Por que de lo único que estaba seguro es que estaba en el castillo de Hilda, solo pensar en ella hace que mi corazón se aceleré, es tan linda, gentil e inteligente.

No se si algún día entenderé por que me siento así cuando la veo o pienso en ella, bueno al saber donde estaba me calme y decidí esperarla para que me dijera al menos como me trajo.

Posiblemente me teletransporte hasta Asgard dormido, ella me encontró y me trajo a su castillo, prendió la chimenea para que la habitación estuviera calientita y no muriera de frío.

Escuché pasos acercarse, no sabía que hacer así que rápidamente volví a la cama y fingí estar dormido.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y pude ver a Hilda entrar en la habitación, debido a lo obscuro que estaba aún con la luz de la chimenea y las velas no pudo notar si estaba despierto o dormido, mi corazón se aceleró pero no me importó seguí en la cama sin decir una palabra.

Noté que estaba echándole leña al fuego de la chimenea, me sentí un poco mal de hacerla trabajar cuando con mi telequinesis yo puedo hacerlo más rápido y sin riesgo de quemarme.

Rápidamente usé mi telequinesis y le eché la leña al fuego, Hilda me miró con su hermoso rostro lleno de ternura y amabilidad.

Hilda: Kiki, que bueno que despertaste.  
Kiki: Hilda ¿Comó llegue aquí?  
Hilda: Te encontré dormido en la nieve y te traje aquí.

Mi corazonada era cierta, pero aún existía una pregunta ¿Por que de entre todas las habitaciones de su castillo me trajo a está? Sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme, cuando volví en sí pude verme en un abrazo con Hilda.

Hilda: (Susurro) Te amo Kiki.  
Kiki: (Voz temblorosa) Tam...bién te a...mo, Hilda.

Dije eso sin pensarlo dos veces pero al menos gracias a ese momento tan especial pude descifrar lo que siento por Hilda.

Sentí sus carnosos y suaves labios presionar sobre los míos, no lo podía creer era mi primer beso y con Hilda la única persona que me hacía sentir cosas raras.

Cuando me recuperé del shock correspondí tan bien como pude, sentí que ese beso aumentaba de nivel hasta ser de lengua, ese tipo de besos que cuando mi maestro Mu y Shaka hacen me da asquito pero ahora ya entiendo porque lo hacen, se siente tan bien y no es difícil.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, put aire necesario para vivir, cuando finalizamos el beso Hilda me miró de una forma extraña como Milo a Camus antes de encerrarse con el supuestamente a hacer cosas de adultos.

No sabía que hacer después de todo ni siquiera se lo que está pasando, noté como Hilda comenzaba a quitarse la ropa que traía puesta hasta quedar en ropa interior, en eso recordé la plática que me dio Máscara de muerte de Cáncer a escondidas de mi maestro sobre las mujeres, al menos ya se como se llaman esas ropas que casi ni le tapan.

Hilda: (Voz seductora) Te gusta lo que vez lindo "Borreguito Pelirrojo".  
Kiki: (Sonrojado) Sí.

Sentí una extraña sensación entre las piernas cuando la escuché decir eso con ese tono de voz, al ver el sitio donde lo sentí me asusté al ver algo duro alzarse entre mis piernas.

Hilda por su parte me acarició la espalda lo que me dio más de esa sensación extraña, y por si fuera poco comenzó a quitarme mi pijama de borreguitos a la vez que acariciaba mi cosa dura entre mis piernas en poco tiempo quedé también en ropa interior.

Sentía mi cuerpo arder a la vez que ella tomaba mi mano y la pasaba por su pecho semi desnudo, se sentía más suave que el terciopelo.

Se acercó a mi rostro y volvió a besarme yo le correspondía a la vez que la acariciaba tanto como fuese posible e Hilda también me acariciaba por donde pudiera, pero cuando me tocó mi miembro como lo llamó Shaka fue cuando sentí que me inundaba de esa sensación.

La hermosa Hilda lo notó y comenzó a concentrarse en mi miembro que demandaba atención, comencé a hacer sonidos raros como los de mi maestro Mu hace cuando va a Virgo a meditar con Shaka.

Luego de un rato empecé a sentir como un líquido caliente salía de la cosa dura no era pipí ni sangre y no era sudor

Me desperté estaba en mi habitación en la casa de Aries, todo eso había sido un sueño.

Kiki: No puedo creer que eso fuese solo un sueño, jamás tuve un sueño así.

En cuanto coloque mi cabeza en la almuada pude sentir algo viscoso entre mis pantalones, ése extraño líquido si existía y lo tenía entre mis piernas, me aterre y no sabía que hacer así que hice lo que cualquier niño de once años haría.

Kiki: (Aterrado) ¡Aaaaaaaa!

Casi de inmediato apareció mí maestro Mu acompañado de Shaka de Virgo, siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo es que aún en la noche Shaka llega a Aries tan rápido.

Mu: ¡Kiki! Te escuché gritar, ¡¿Qué pasó, estás bien?!  
Kiki: (Imperventilando) Yo...No lo sé, tengo miedo.  
Shaka:Tranquilo Kiki, respira ondo y cuenta nos que sucede.  
Kiki: (Aterrado) No se ni por donde comenzar, ¡Tengo miedo!

Mu Pov;

Acababa de tener un encuentro romántico con Shaka, estaba recostado en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba.

Shaka: ¿Cuándo creés que debamos decirle?  
Mu: No lo sé, aún no sabe siquiera que sus padres están vivos.  
Shaka: Pero ya sabe que somos pareja, eso es algo.  
Mu: Tienes razón mañana tendremos que decirle.

Nos dimos un apasionado beso y en cuanto nos separamos por aire, put aire necesario para vivir, escuchamos a Kiki gritar.

Casi de inmediato nos levantamos y nos pusimos muestras respectivas pijamas, aunque sin ropa interior y salimos de nuestra habitación hacia la de Kiki, aunque apenas podía correr.

En cuanto llegamos parecía como si Kiki hubiese visto un fantasma, me alteré al verlo así, le pregunté ¿Qué había pasado? El no sabía y estaba asustado, Shaka trató de calmarlo.

Pareció calmarse un poco, pero en cuanto iba a hablar empezaron a llegar el resto de los dorados.

Aldebarán: Oí gritos, ¿Están todos bien?  
Mu: Tranquilo Alde, todo lo tenemos bajo control.

Cuando menos lo esperé todos los dorados y el patriarca Shion fueron llegando mientras trataba de calmar a Kiki, pero entre más llegarán a investigar que pasaba más alterado se ponía Kiki.

Shion: ¿Qué le sucede a Kiki?  
Mu: No lo sabemos.  
Milo: Y así dices que está todo bajo control.  
Mu: Se estaba calmando pero empezaron a llegar y se puso más nervioso.  
Máscara de muerte: No te pongas de mamá borrego.  
Mu: Esto no es contigo Máscara de muerte.  
Afrodita: Calmense y concentren se en calmar a Kiki para que nos diga exactamente que le ocurre.  
Camus: Afrodita tiene razón, tenemos que saber que le pasa para ayudarle.  
Milo: (Medio Triste) ¿Porqué le das la razón a Afrodita y a mi no?  
Camus: Por el argumento de Afrodita fue más convincente y el tuyo solo fue crítica.  
Milo: T^T Que cruel eres mi cúbito de hielo.  
Camus: No te pongas así mi alacrán, mañana te prepararé el "ratatuille" que tanto te gusta.  
Milo: Yummi! No puedo esperar.  
Shaka: Podrían irse que intentamos calmar a un niño.  
Máscara de muerte: Ni siquiera es tuyo y lo cuidas como si fuese tu hijo.  
Mu: Dejen de pelear que trato de calmar a Kiki.  
Shion: Como técnicamente soy lo más cercano que tiene Kiki a un abuelo, te ayudaré a calmarlo.  
Mu: Gracias maestro pero no es necesario, ya esta mejor.  
Kiki: No sé si pueda contar lo que pasó, me aterra que se rían de mí.  
Máscara de muerte: ¡Yá se, Shiryu te quiso violar y cuando escuchó que alguien venía se fue por la ventana no sin antes amenazarte para que no hablarás! Listo misterio resuelto vamos a matar a ese dragón violador.  
Dokho: Un segundo cangrejo mal nacido Shiryu sigue en los cinco picos con Shunrei, no pudo intentar violar a Kiki.  
Kiki: ¿Qué es violar?  
Máscara de muerte: Verás es cuando te meten un...  
Mu: (Le da un zapé) Yo se lo explicaré en la mañana de una forma menos traumante de como se lo hibas a explicar.  
Máscara de muerte: Pinchi borrego.  
Mu: Kiki que no te de pena decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió.  
Shion: Si alguno de los dorados se ríe de ti recibirá un castigo ejemplar.  
Kiki: No se ni por dónde empezar.  
Aioros: Inicia por el principió.  
Aioria: Mi hermano tiene razón.  
Kiki: Está bien (respira ondo) tuve un sueño realmente extraño y cuando desperté tenía una cosa extraña entre mis piernas que no se que es.  
Saga: ¿Cómo es esa cosa rara?  
Kiki: Pues es viscosamente asquerosa, (revisa debajo de las sabanas) es blanca y tiene un olor muy feo.  
Kannon: Puff, ya sé que le pasa.  
Shura: Tanto alboroto por eso, a todos nos pasó, (mirando a Máscara de muerte) a unos antes que a otros.  
Máscara de muerte: ¡Kiki ya puedes beber cerveza!  
Mu: Ni lo sueñes cangrejo, no porque ya tuviera su sueño húmedo significa que puede emborracharse con la cerveza como si fuese tú o Hades.  
Kiki: Maestro Mu, ¿Qué es un sueño húmedo?  
Mu: Kiki te lo explique hace una semana.  
Kiki: Este yo bueno verá estaba pensando en...mariposas.  
Afrodita: Oh más bien con quien tuviste ese sueño húmedo.  
Máscara de muerte: Dí nos Kiki ¿Cón quien soñaste? Así te diré si tienes o no buenos gustos.  
Shaka: No le hagas caso Kiki eso debe saberlo solo tu.  
Saga: Mendigo ex-virgen, queríamos saber con quien Kiki se revolcó en su sueño.  
Kiki: No me revolqué con nadie.  
Kannon: No te hagas el inocente en esos sueños siempre te revuelcas con alguien, por ejemplo Saga se revolcó con Aioros en su sueño húmedo.  
Saga: Kannon maldito gemelo barato no mientas, en mi sueño húmedo no me revolqué con Aioros fue con una chica linda del Rodorio aunque ya no es chica.  
Kiki: ¡Ya expliquen me ¿Qué es un sueño húmedo? Y ¿Pór que es tan normal?!  
Mu: Verás Kiki un sueño húmedo es como un sueño normal la única diferencia es que experimentas cosas que normalmente no haz experimentado, como un encuentro amoroso con alguien que te gusta o una persona inventada...  
Kiki: (Interrumpiendo) ¿Y en que me beneficia?  
Mu: Es un indicador de que estas madurando.  
Kiki: Ok, y madurando en que sentido Mu: En que estas pasando de niño a puberto, y en la pubertad inicia la exploración de la sexualidad.  
Máscara de muerte: En pocas palabras vas a querer sexo.  
Shaka: (Le da un zape) Deja que Mu se lo explique, porque tú vez el sexo en todas partes.  
Afrodita: En el teléfono, la televisión, la laptop, la computadora y la tablet.  
Máscara de muerte: No tenías que darles la lista pesca-dita.  
Aldebarán: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Afrodita: (Riéndose) ¿Quién crees que le quita los virus a sus aparatos?  
Kiki: Podría seguir explicándome maestro Mu.  
Mu: Técnicamente sueñas con una persona ya sea real o imaginativa y pasan situaciones que llevan a un encuentro amoroso tipo sexual que te hace eyacular por primera vez.  
Kiki: Entiendo solo una cosa más ¿Qué es eyacular?  
Mu: (Frustrado) ¡Te lo explique hace dos días ¿Qué no me haz prestado atención durante las clases que te he dado?!  
Kiki: Desde hace tres semanas no.

Empecé a notar como el maldito de Saga y el infeliz de Máscara de muerte se empezaban a carcajear, como si supieran que tan difícil es críar a un aprendiz desde bebé y enseñarle todo lo que necesita para ser un caballero dorado funcional a diferencia de esos dos que solo sirven para emborracharse y mientras están borrachos confundir a Aioros y Afrodita con mujeres.

Kiki: Maestro responda mi pregunta.

La voz de mi pequeño me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Mu: La eyaculacion es la respuesta de tu cuerpo al gozó ya sea imaginario como en tu sueño húmedo o real como cuando decidas que estas listo para poner a prueba lo que descubriste en tu sueño.  
Kiki: En mi Sueño.  
Mu: En esos sueños alguien que te gusta siempre te toca y te gusta como lo hace y donde lo hace.  
Kiki: (Sonrojado) Ya entiendo maestro.  
Máscara de muerte: Alguien se acordó de su sueño húmedo.  
Shion: (Le da un zape) Dejalo en paz o tendrás que hacer doscientas mil lagartijas cargando en tu espalda a Aldebarán antes del desayuno.  
Máscara de muerte: Ya hasta el patriarca Shion me da zapes, acaso es el día de darle un zape al caballero de Cáncer.  
Afrodita: (Le da un zape) Este es mí segundo día favorito del año.  
Máscara de muerte: ¿Porqué me disté ese zape pinchi pesca-dita?  
Afrodita: Tu mismo lo dijiste es el día de darle un zape al caballero de Cáncer y tu eres el caballero de Cáncer.  
Kiki: Y exactamente ¿Pór que el líquido viscoso huele tan mal?  
Mu: Fue tu primera eyaculación así que es normal que huela mal, con el pasar de las veces el semen dejara de tener ese olor.  
Kiki: ¿Semen?  
Mu: Así se le dice al líquido que eyaculamos los hombres.  
Kiki: Y ¿Para que sirve?  
Mu: Sirve para albergar espermatozoides que viajan a través del vientre de la mujer para embarazarla.  
Kiki: (Asustado) ¿Entónces embarazé a Hilda?  
Máscara de muerte: ¡Soñaste con Hilda! Bueno tus gustos son mejores que los de el borrego.  
Kiki: Yo este... (Se tapa con la cobija)

Traté de calmar a Kiki pero Máscara de muerte seguía riéndose y burlándose de el.

Mu: Kiki realmente no embarazaste a Hilda eso fue solo un sueño, eso de los espermatozoides solo funciona cuando la relación pasa realmente.  
Kiki: (Llorando) Entiendo, pero eso no aparta el hecho de que Máscara de muerte se burlé de mí.  
Mu: Kiki, el recibirá su merecido.  
Kiki: (Llorando) ¿Cómo esta tan seguro?  
Mu: El patriarca Shion le está dando de comer a Aldebarán lo que significa una cosa.

En la mañana una vez que todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas del zodíaco el patriarca Shion nos mando a citar al coliseo y puso a Máscara de muerte a hacer no doscientas mil lagartijas sino quinientas mil lagartijas cargando a Aldebarán en su espalda mientras desayunabamos delante de el.

Mu: Saben me da un poco de pena hacerle esto, solo un poco.  
Afrodita: Púes yo lo disfrutó, (Come un poco de spaggetí) mmm, está suculento.  
Camus: Y ¿Cómo está Kiki?  
Mu: Mejor, se dio una ducha y esta jugando con los de bronce.  
Shura: Pero fue demasiado escándalo por algo tan insignificante.  
Mu: Lo bueno es que esta mejor y acuerdate que el no sabía que pasaba recuerdas.

Después de eso dejamos de hablar y continuamos con el desayuno aunque Afrodita continuó comiendo spaggetí delante de Máscara de muerte para hacerlo sufrir.

The end

Y ¿Qué les pareció? Esperó recibir sus reviews, y puede que tarde en subir algún otro fic de lo que sea así que sean pacientes. Esperó y les siga gustado bueno nos leemos luego. 


End file.
